


Pink Skies

by luckywonbebe



Series: To Words and Phrases - MX Oneshots [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Baby sitting, Cloud Watching, Clouds, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Nia is a sweet child, Sad and Sweet, Stuffed Toys, Surprises, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywonbebe/pseuds/luckywonbebe
Summary: "Jesus you say a lot of things and you're just 3," Hyungwon muttered under his breath. "No wonder you're like your mother."





	Pink Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! SooOooO we had another theme for the week in the MBBA amino app and the theme for this week is
> 
> CLOUDS
> 
> I had a hard time tagging this fic without giving spoilers but some of you smart people might have already guessed or some of you have read this in the amino hehehe. Do go to the link provided later so that you may see the pictures for the fic :)
> 
> the ones marked with ** are the ones with the pictures~
> 
> And I would just like to say thank you to all the readers out there <3 <3 I'm so happy people read this shiz I make hahaha

_A/N: Nia is pronounced "na-ya"_

 

_Link for the pictures is here -- > [Pink Skies (Amino)](https://aminoapps.com/c/monbebe/page/blog/pink-skies/1Jrv_0rvh6u0WRYRr2L4odbl4vK3NZ0pDMn)_

 

"Nia, come on. Let's get you dressed up."

 

Hyungwon sighed as the little kid was jumping up and down only in her undies and a bathrobe. "But I don't wanna!~"

 

"You'll get a cold! Do you want to be sick?"

 

The little girl stopped moving. "Hmm... no." She pouted.

 

Hyungwon sighed. "Don't pout now, come on. I just don't want you to be sick." He sat on his legs and Nia waddled to him. He put on her shorts and a ****** dress-like gray shirt.

 

He also towel-dried her hair before brushing it gently. "Mommy brushes my hair then towels it then she brushes it again." Nia explained as she fiddled with the hem of her dress.

 

"Well, I'm not your mommy," Hyungwon said as he put away the brush. "Should I ponytail your hair?"

 

"Nooo. I don't want ponytail!" The child said. "But unicorns can have ponytails. And maybe... rabbits. And a pony. But not me~" she raised her arms, a signal for Hyungwon to carry her. "I have three unicorn plushies! And the bee you gave me. And a little red haired doll. She looks like Kihyunnie oppa."

 

"Jesus you say a lot of things and you're just 3," Hyungwon muttered under his breath. "No wonder you're like your mother."

 

"When wil mommy come?" She touched his cheek and he smiled. "It's almost 3pm. She'll be here soon. You miss your mom already?"

 

Nia nodded, puffing out her cheeks and Hyungwon couldn't help kissing her. This kid was one of a kind indeed. "Let's go down. Your stuff's there in the living room."

 

He picked up the tiny sunglasses on his bed before going down to the living room and he set Nia down on the couch. "Put on your backpack, Nia." He said gently. Before he could even dial on his phone, the doorbell rang.

 

"Mommy!" Nia squealed happily and he nods, going to the door to open it.

 

There stood Hyosun, Nia's mom. He stared at her for what seemed like a long time before she snapped her fingers at him. "Don't tell me you fell for me." She smirked.

 

"Already did," he muttered, rolling his eyes before opening the door wider. Nia squealed excitedly again before running to her mom and hugging her legs.

 

"Hi sweetie~ did you have a great time?" Hyosun asked and the little girl nodded excitedly. "Yes~ I got a new stuffie! A tiny turtle stuffie! It's green and small with big eyes~ and we went out cloud watching the whole week!"

 

Hyosun's eyes widened hearing that. They went cloud watching? He used to take her out cloud watching as well.

 

"You talk a lot." Hyosun laughed, kissing Nia on both her cheeks and the child giggled.

 

"Wonder where she got it from." Hyungwon smiled coyly and he earned a gasp from Hyosun. "You."

 

"What? Don't tell me I'm wrong," He chuckled, holding out the sunglasses to Nia. "Nia, you might forget these."

 

"Well... we'll be on our way," Hyosun said in a soft voice and she noticed the way Hyungwon's face changed. "I'll bring her over next week."

 

"Sure. I'll just be here." Hyungwon answered with the same voice.

 

Hyosun crouched down, putting Nia on the floor before ruffling her hair. "Go say thank you now. Say bye bye."

 

Hyungwon crouched down as well and the little girl rushed into his arms, locking her small arms around his neck.

 

_"Bye bye daddy!~ thank you for the stuffie~"_

 

Hyungwon felt something clutch his chest and he closed his eyes, hugging the girl tight. "See you soon, princess." He said softly.

 

And his eyes widened when the child pulled away from the hug and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I'll miss you daddy~" she sang before giving him another hug and running off to her mommy.

 

Hyungwon took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving Nia's figure. "I'll... walk you to the car." He picked her up again, earning an excited squeal and Hyosun nodded. The two walked in silence, the only sound was Nia's tiny voice telling them stories about her collection of stuffies as they got to the car.

 

"In you go, princess. Don't be too naughty okay? Mommy's driving." Hyungwon strapped her in her car seat and Nia nodded obediently.

 

"Mommy, say thank you to daddy too!" The little girl smiled at them.

 

"Thank you." Hyosun took his hand and squeezed it gently. He nodded, giving her a small smile and a gentle squeeze on her hand.

 

"Take care driving." He said and he opened the car door for Hyosun and he watched as the car drove away before he went back inside his house.

 

It would have been nice if the house had a little girl running around all the time. But his and Hyosun's past issues got between them and they had to settle to this set up after Nia was born.

 

But damn was he the happiest person in the universe when he first held the child in his arms. Even if he and Hyosun could not agree at all times, he loved Nia regardless.

 

~~~

 

Hyungwon woke up to the sound of a text message on his phone and he rolled over, blindly looking for the object. There were three texts from three different people and he chose to open the most promising one. A text from Hyosun.

 

_****** Hyosun [Sun 8:53 am]_

_PHOTO_

 

He opened the picture attached to the text and his day was immediately a million times brighter. Nia was making a kiss face at him and he kissed his phone screen. "Morning princess." He murmured and he opened the other messages. It was his friends asking if he was free on that day.

 

 

Well, it was a Sunday so he had free time on his hands. He didn't need to go to work. But before he could reply, Hyosun sent a voice message.

 

_Hyosun [Sun 9:10 am]_

_"Good morning daddy!~ did you wake up? Did you get my kiss?"_

 

He smiled and sent back a short voice message. "Morning princess. Yes I did, that's so sweet. Thank you."

 

 ****** He also typed a quick 'Thank you' to Hyosun and it turned into a bickering.

 

_Hyungwon [Sun 9:11am]_

_Thank you_

 

_Hyosun [Sun 9:11am]_

_Sure_

_She kept asking me for that_

 

_Hyungwon [Sun 9:12 am]_

_Sweet girl_

 

_Hyosun  [Sun 9:13 am]_

_Yeah she is_

_Said she wanted a kiss_

 

_Hyungwon [Sun 9:14 am]_

_Pfft_

_Is she the only one?_

 

_Hyosun [Sun 9:15 am]_

_You bet your ass_

 

 

He laughed to himself as he got up for breakfast. He couldn't quite stop thinking about... his daughter. How lovely and sweet she is. He always wanted to be beside her. He couldn't take his mind off the way she cuddled against him when she slept.

 

He knew he had to see her again. He just had to.

 

It was a Sunday. Surely, Hyosun didn't have office that day right? And he could ask for her to drive Nia to ... that place where they always watched the clouds. He dialled her number, biting his lip because he felt tense. What if --

 

"Hello?"

 

Hyungwon took a deep breath and pulled his guns. "Hey uh, are you busy?"

 

"Um no, we're just at home -- hold on sweetie, I'm talking to daddy."

 

He could hear the little girl demanding to talk to him and he couldn't help the smile on his face. God, how he loved that child.

 

"Uh, I was thinking. Why don't we take Nia out? She loved cloud watching and I honestly just want to spend more time with her." He sighed, feeling sad. He really wished hard that Hyosun would agree.

 

And Hyosun could feel that. She knew how much Hyungwon adored Nia and she didn't want to be so selfish because he showed so much effort for their child. Yes, had their fights but she can overlook that for Nia's happiness. Eventually, the day will come where she had to explain to Nia why her parents lived apart and why they switched looking over her for each week.

 

"Yeah sure. Nia wanted to see you as well."

 

"Really?!" Hyungwon felt like the air was knocked out of him. "O-okay! Um okay! Uh, I'll meet you guys at that place? Before lunch?"

 

"Yes, that place. See you."

 

"See you daddy!"

 

~~~

 

The weather was good and bright, the wind blowing a light breeze enough to cool them down. The small family was enjoying their sandwiches and Nia was running around blowing bubbles in the wind.

 

"Nia, come eat your sandwich first." Hyungwon called and the little girl ran to him, tackling him to the grass and they ended up laughing. Hyosun just smiled at them.

 

"Look princess, what's that shaped like?" Hyungwon pointed to the sky and Nia raised her small hands.

 

"Cotton candy!"

 

"What about that one?" Hyosun lay down on Nia's right side and Nia inched closer to Hyungwon's side to make room for her mommy.

 

"Cotton candy!"

 

"Everything looks like cotton candy to you!" Hyungwon tickled her side and a bright giggle floated in the air.

 

"The sky is filled with big cotton candies~ I want cotton candy because it's sweet. Like daddy and mommy~"

 

Hyungwon and Hyosun looked at each other and they just smiled. Nia was a unique little girl. And she was theirs.

 

"That looks like a butterfly. Like mommy. Because mommy is pretty." Nia pointed to an abstract formation in the clouds.

 

"Yes she is." Hyungwon said, looking at the clouds and Hyosun looked at him.

 

After a while, Nia got sleepy and as she took her afternoon nap, Hyungwon thought it was time that he and Hyosun got to talk.

 

"I was thinking..." he started, gently brushing Nia's hair. "I... always want to see her."

 

"I know... but we had this..." Hyosun bit her lip. "Arrangement."

 

Hyungwon's brows knotted, his head hanging low. "Hyosun, I want Nia to grow up with me. With us. I don't want her to be so confused why we keep on switchin her around. I don't... I don't want to hurt her like that."

 

A sudden breeze blew and he immediately took off his jacket, making it a sort of blanket for Nia.

 

"I know we fought in the past, I get it. We were both at fault. But I love Nia and I want to be beside her when she grows up to be a kind person. I want her to be raised with a mother and father," Hyungwon took a deep breath.

 

Hyosun had tears in her eyes and she bit her lip to keep from crying so they won't wake her up. "Hyosun, I want you to move in with me. I just... I want to fix things between us. No matter how long it takes, I will fix it. If that's what it would take for me to be with Nia."

 

"Hyungwon..." Hyosun took his free hand and she touched her lips on his knuckles. "For Nia. We will fix this for Nia."

 

"I'll fix this for Nia. And for us. For you." Hyungwon cupped her face with his hand and gently pressed his lips against hers. Hyosun closed her eyes, letting a few tears escape as she felt that kiss to her heart.

 

After they pulled away, he ran his thumb against her cheek. "I promise I'll be better for us."

 

"Mommy? Daddy why are you kissing mommy?"

 

A small voice asked and they both looked at the supposedly sleeping child. "Why? I can't kiss your mommy? But I kiss you." Hyungwon picked her up in his arms, kissing her on her cheeks so that Hyosun could wipe her tears away.

 

"Hmm, nooo. Only me~" Nia said sleepily and she yawned, hiding her face against his chest.

 

The couple only laughed at their sleepy angel and they knew that this was their new beginning.


End file.
